Return of Kronos
by Kree1865
Summary: Kronos returns in the form of Sauron. Set in 2028-?. My First Fan Fiction. Slightly AU. OC for every one not in Lord Of The Rings part. 655 hits!  PLEASE R&R! Ch.7 up At Last!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own** Percy Jackson and the Olympians **or **Lord Of The Rings**

**Return of Kronos**

I'm Kree Moir, son of Dionysus, a Hero of Camp Half-Blood and Middle Earth. Here is my story. It began on June 14, 2028 Earth time. I was age 14. That was the first day of the War of the Two Worlds.

I woke up to begin a seemingly normal day at camp. There was no one else in my cabin with me because none of Dionysus's kids had been found recently. So I got dressed, went outside and began my day.

There were a lot more campers now then back when Percy Jackson saved Olympus. Like 300 more. As usual during breakfast I stared at Elaine daughter of Athena. She looked pale all the time, like someone powdered her whole body. During sword practice I stared at Elaine, during pegasus riding I stared at Elaine, and during lunch I stared at Elaine.

But during archery my staring was interrupted because my best friend Jake, son of Hermes, said, "Look you have to stop staring and talk to her, man. I mean... look, all you do is stare at her. She is going to think you're a weirdo or something. She has caught you more than once staring at her and your chances aren't getting any better." he stopped and looked away from me. "She's looking at us and whispering to her friends. Act casual. Don't just stand there shoot!

"Huh. Oh, right." I said. I aimed and… missed the target and almost hit Chiron.

Elaine's friends started laughing at me. Elaine looked really angrily at her friends. She started to walk over to me before I lost my temper, but it was to late. Her friends were hanging upside down by vines before she took 7 steps.

I walked back to my cabin and didn't show up for lunch. An hour after lunch there was a knock on the door. I expected Jake so I said "Come in."

It was actually Elaine at the door. She spoke softly and tenderly "I'm really sorry about my friends."

"Oh really?" I said sarcasticly.

"I could've laughed to."

"Why didn't you?"

"1. I would get hung upside down too. And 2. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Thanks."

"That was pretty cool what you did to them. And you did it quickly too."

I was very nervous by then so I asked her to leave.

A few hours later there was a big commotion at the big house so I decided to check it out. Jake was already there and he looked terrified. I asked him what was going on. He said "San Francisco has been attacked!"

Chiron was telling everyone to calm down and watch the TV but it was chaos. What I saw was an army on screen, but not a monster army. My blood ran cold as I realized what it was but I could not believe it.

I murmured "Orcs"

Jake said "What?"

I said "Orcs. Orcs attacked San Francisco."

"What's an ork"

"Not ork, Orc."

"But what is an Orc?"

"It is a creature from Lord Of The Rings."

"What is Lord Of The Rings?"

"It is 3 books by J.J.R. Tolkien and 3 movies directed by Peter Jackson. It doesn't make sense though, they aren't real."

"Maybe you should tell Chiron."

I nodded my head. "Right." I walked up to Chiron and told him my theory.

Chiron said, "I will ponder this." Then he announced, "In the meantime I want all of you on alert; they may attack Camp. Now go back to your activities ."

The crowd dispersed. Jake walked with me back to my cabin. He said "So what happened?"

"When?" I said.

"Ya' know. When she visited you."

I told him what happened.

"And you didn't make a move? Your hopeless." then he chuckled to himself. We were at the door by now. Suddenly an arrow buried itself in my door an inch from my face.

I turned to see about 250 Orcs attacking camp. With a flick of my hand half a dozen were ensnared in vines. I grinned. But it didn't last as I saw the other Orcs overpowering the campers. Yet it returned as I watched dozens of skeletal warriors come out of the ground summoned from Alex son of Hades. Then Mitchel son of Apollo ordered a volley of arrows destroying most of the force. Kaylie stood a few feet from me fighting off two Orcs. one of the Orcs swung at her with an ax. She dodged the strike and it hit the other Orc. Then she feinted to the righted and she killed it. I admired her until I saw an Orc draw its bow aiming at her. Now I know what your thinking, _Wrap him in vines._ But being an impulsive ADHD kid I did the best thing I could think of.

I threw myself in the way. You know what I was thinking? _This is going to hurt._ Then it hit me and I felt searing pain. I could hear Elaine calling my name. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own** Percy Jackson and the Olympians **or **Lord Of The Rings**

**Return of Kronos**

**Ch.2**

**KEY: _emphasis_**,****_thought _**author's note**

When I woke up the first thing that I thought was _ow. _Second was _Where is Elaine? _As I thought, I realized I was in the hospital at camp, at sunrise.

"Good morning," Someone said. Then I saw Jake. He spoke again "It's June, 18, if you would like to know. You took a nasty blow to your belly. It nearly penetrated your stomach, and that would have been a mess."

I groaned, "Where's Elaine?" I tried to sit up. But he made me lay back down.

"She is fine thanks to you. You saved her."

"I just wanted her safe."

"Well she sure was saved. She gave a shout and, and, well, uh,"he stuttered.

"Yes?"

"All I know is Elaine got real angry and then the Orc was up in vines. I don't know who did it but it must have been you, right? Then she left after the battle was over and has not been seen since."

"I have to find her." I got back up again.

"Okay, you are healed enough to go, but be careful."

"Hey, it's me."

"That is what I am afraid of." he mumbled.

I walked out determined to find her. It appeared we won the battle. I did not want to imagine what it would have been like if they had been Uru-kai.

It was not that hard at all to find her. She was at her thinking place where she thinks about stuff._ Duh. _ It was a spot under a willow tree surrounded by sycamore trees. She looked really beautiful sitting there.

I eventually summoned enough courage to say, "Hey."

She looked at me and motioned me to sit next to her. For once I was not nervous. And I sat next to her. She smelled **_so_ **good I almost could not stand it. She spoke quietly, "I suppose I should thank you for saving me. That was really sweet of you to do that for me. "

"Right." I said.

Then she leaned towards me and…kissed me!

She whispered, "Thank you."

I fainted.

I woke up at seemingly midnight. I saw Sam son of Zeus staring at me. He said, "Finally you are up. I thought you were never going to get up. I was about to zap you before you woke up. You better get back to your cabin."

"Where is Elaine?" I asked.

"Elaine wasn't here. I think you might have hit your head."

I realized she must have left. So I walked back to my cabin.

The next day Chiron ordered a patrol to make sure we weren't surprised again.

After breakfast I went to talk to Elaine only this time I brought Jake with me so she wouldn't try anything. Not that I don't want her to try anything, it just makes me scared as heck. So off we went in search of Elaine. When we found her at her thinking place she said, "Don't think that what I did is going to be a regular thing." Her voice turned sour. "It was _**one time**__." _

_ One time. _It echoed in my head. Each one more painful than the last. It felt like the Minotaur rammed my head over and over again.

"Well dude, I think we can trust her on this one." Jake said.

"Oh you boys talking. I can hear you. Well that's fine just ignore me." she started to ramble.

So, I did the smart thing. I kissed her.

Then in three seconds I was, A. shoved back, B. kicked in the wrong place, and C. punched to the ground.

I felt satisfied.

After that Kaylie said, "Sorry reflexes," then she pulled me up.

Jake said "Boy, you are a strange couple."

I said "We're not a couple." after a glare from Kaylie I added "O.K. Maybe a little."

Just then the war horn was sounded. Did I mention we were launching a counterattack? No? Well then, we were and it was time to plan the liberation of the door to the Underworld. Group 1 with

50 campers would go through the New York door to defend the Underworld while Group 2 with 150 campers attacked the main force and Group 3 with 100 campers would cut off their escape in the Labyrinth. Kaylie and the rest of the Athena cabin thought it was a desperate plan, but one that we had to try. Though they were concerned that there was not enough campers to even make a dent, and that it would not be coordinated, because it is impossible to know how long it would take to get to San Francisco through the Labyrinth, they thought it would work.

I myself did not like it. I knew it wouldn't work, especially if there are Uruk-hai So I gave Kaylie a long kiss and I told her the three most meaningful words of all, "I love you."

**A/N YOU SHALL NOT PASS!...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Until you read the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own** Percy Jackson and the Olympians **or **Lord Of The Rings**

**Return of Kronos**

**Ch.4**

**KEY: _emphasis_**,****_thought _**author's note **

** Okay this is what he saw, for people who don't understand. No flames! **

I saw Helm's Deep like it was during The Battle of Helm's Deep. It was however not The White Hand of Saruman on the banners but The Eye of Sauron. It looked like the defenders had lost. Suddenly I was inside the keep. I saw Elaine (only she was older like in her 20's), Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli the dwarf, Legolas and the other survivors; 3 half-bloods and 6 Rohirrim. The survivors were trying to hold the door. BANG! The door got rammed.

Theoden said, "The fortress is taken," BANG! "It is over."

Aragorn said, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it," BANG! "They have died defending it," BANG!

From somewhere in the caves someone shouted, "They're breaking in!"

Aragorn said, "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" BANG! "Is there no other way?"

Gamling, aid to the King, said, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains," BANG!"But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many," BANG!

Aragorn told him, "Send word for the woman and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

Theoden said, "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" BANG!

Aragorn said, "Ride out with me," BANG! "Ride out and meet them."

Theoden responded, "For death and glory?"

Aragorn said, "For Rohan," BANG! "For your people."

"The sun is rising," said Gimli. BANG!

Aragorn looked at the window in deep thought. BANG!

Theoden said, "Yes," BANG! "Yes. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand will sound in the Deep, one, last, time."

"Yes," said Gimli. BANG! He went up the stairs to the The Horn of Helm Hammerhand.

The door was beginning to break when Theoden said to the half bloods, "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Theoden and the rest got on their horses. BANG! The door got hit. He said, "Fell deeds, awake," BANG! "Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn!" CRASH! Orcs broke through the door. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand sounded. "FORTH EORLINGAS!" He shouted. They charged.

** A/N I had to watch the movie to get this right. I kept having to pause and play, pause and play.**

I returned to the now. I realized I was shaking. Hestia stared at me. "What did you see," she asked. I whispered what I saw to her. She said, "What you saw was what will come to pass."

I asked, "Lady Hestia there is something I don't understand."

She asked, "What is it?"

"Well, uh. You see I saw something like that before, in The Lord of The Rings. It looked almost exactly like it except there were no half-bloods I the movies."

"Tell me everything," she said.

And so I began an epic recount of all about J.J.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth. From the small hobbits, to the giant Oliphants, I listed every animal in Middle Earth. I told the history of it from the forming of Middle Earth, to the stealing of the Silmarils, to the war of the lost kingdom of Arnor, to the losing, finding, and War of the One Ring, and finally to the blurry peaceful times after The War of the One Ring.

Afterward she seemed troubled by something. She told us, "There is some thing not right here. I must find the others. I'm afraid that for now all I can do is give a bit of advice. Have a lot of friends but, don't make friends in the wrong places."

When we got back we found camp a mess and there were men all over. I asked Chiron, "What is going on?"

He told me, "Talk to Elaine about it." I walked over to Elaine.

"What is going on," I asked her.

"Well, you see, we went there in our different ways and we were positioned for attack. But just as we were about to attack, about 50 men ambushed a small group of Orcs (who were about 20 strong) that were late arriving. So we sent some envoys over to see who they were. They say they're Gondorians. Does that mean anything to you?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well they needed a place to heal their wounded so we let them stay here."

"Who was their leader?"

"I think it was... Aramorn?"

I laughed, "Aragorn. Is he here?"

"I don't think so. But there's a Gimli here."

"Let me see him."

"He's in that tent," She pointed to a small Dwarf sized tent.

I entered, and I saw Gimli Son of Gloin. He was obviously the first dwarf I met.

I spoke, "Is Sauron dead?"

Gimli said, "No. What business do you have with it. Your to young to fight."

"Well that may be, but you need help and we're offering."

"But kids facing Uruk-hai, it's preposterous.

"We can take care of ourselves. In fact, I could have you hanging by a vine in three seconds."

"That's very likely," he said sarcasticly, "You may as well help."

"You should help rally-" I began but suddenly a war horn sounded. It wasn't ours.

I ran outside and up Half-blood Hill. I saw a huge host of Orcs that was at least 7,500, just on the horizon. I looked back and saw our force was only 400, with wounded. I went up to a camper and told him, "Go to the entrance to the Labyrinth and send word through the network to San Francisco asking Aragorn for reinforcements. Go. GO!"

He went sprinting down the hill and into the forest. He came back a few minutes later and said that the message was sent. Then we began fortifying the camp. We made it into one big stone fortress with forty feet high walls, that were ten feet thick and 200 feet long. It was a large four sided wall with a square in the center filled with huts. The Big House was turned into a tall keep with four stories added on to it, at the edge of the wall with a square ring around it, each side 20 feet long. It was our main command and armory.

I supervised the project and helped haul things up with vines. The fortress was made entirely out of stone that we found in one of the rooms of the Labyrinth. It took eighteen days of back-breaking work to make it near to complete. Halfway through, about a thousand reinforcements came from Aragorn. The leader of the reinforcements was to be Gimli. We only finished building the fortress because the Orcs had waited the whole time for something.

** Review! STILL NO FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own** Percy Jackson and the Olympians **or **Lord Of The Rings**

**Return of Kronos**

**Ch.4**

**KEY: _emphasis_**,****_thought _**author's note **

** Okay this is what he saw, for people who don't understand. No flames! **

I saw Helm's Deep like it was during The Battle of Helm's Deep. It was however not The White Hand of Saruman on the banners but The Eye of Sauron. It looked like the defenders had lost. Suddenly I was inside the keep. I saw Kaylie (only she was older like in her 20's), Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli the dwarf, Legolas and the other survivors; 3 half-bloods and 6 Rohirrim. The survivors were trying to hold the door. BANG! The door got rammed.

Theoden said "The fortress is taken." BANG! "It is over."

Aragorn said "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it." BANG! "They have died defending it." BANG!

From somewhere in the caves someone shouted "They're breaking in!"

Aragorn said "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" BANG! "Is there no other way?"

Gamling, aid to the King, said "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains." BANG!"But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many." BANG!

Aragorn told him " Send word for the woman and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

Theoden said "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" BANG!

Aragorn said "Ride out with me." BANG! "Ride out and meet them."

Theoden responded "For death and glory."

Aragorn said "For Rohan." BANG! "For your people."

"The sun is rising." said Gimli. BANG!

Aragorn looked at the window in deep thought. BANG!

Theoden said "Yes." BANG! "Yes. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand will sound in the Deep, one, last, time."

"Yes." said Gimli. BANG! He went up the stairs to the The Horn of Helm Hammerhand.

The door was beginning to break when Theoden said to the half bloods "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Theoden and the rest got on their horses. BANG! The door got hit. He said "Fell deeds, awake." BANG! "Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn!" CRASH! They broke through the door. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand sounded. "FORTH EORLINGAS!" he shouted. They charged.

** A/N I had to watch the movie to get this right. I kept having to pause and play, pause and play.**

I returned to the now. I realized I was shaking. Hestia stared at me. "What did you see," she asked. I whispered what I saw to her. She said, "What you saw was what will come to pass."

I asked, "Lady Hestia there is something I don't understand."

She asked, "What is it?"

"Well, uh. You see I saw something like that before, in The Lord of The Rings. It looked almost exactly like it except there were no half-bloods."

"Tell me everything," she said.

And so I began an epic recount of all about J.J.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth. From the small hobbits, to the giant Oliphants, I listed every animal in Middle Earth. I told the history of it from the forming of Middle Earth, to the stealing of the Silmarils, to the war of the lost kingdom of Arnor, to the losing, finding, and War of the One Ring, and finally to the blurry peaceful times after The War of the One Ring.

Afterward she seemed troubled by something. She told us, "There is some thing not right here. I must find the others. I'm afraid that for now all I can do is give a bit of advice. Have a lot of friends but, don't make friends in the wrong places."

When we got back we found camp a mess and there were men all over. I asked Chiron, "What is going on?"

He told me, "Talk to Kaylie about it." I walked over to Kaylie.

"What is going on," I asked her.

"Well, you see, we went there in our different ways and we were positioned for attack. But just as we were about to attack, about 50 men ambushed a small group of Orcs (they were about 20 strong) that were late. So we sent some envoys over to see who they were. They say they're Gondorians. Does that mean anything to you," she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well they needed a place to heal their wounded so we let them stay here."

"Who was their leader?"

"I think it was Arathorn?"

I laughed. "Aragorn. Is he here?"

"I don't think so. But there's a Gimli here."

"Let me see him."

"He's in that tent." She pointed to a small Dwarf sized tent.

I entered, and I saw Gimli Son of Gloin. He was obviously the first dwarf I met.

I spoke, "Is Sauron dead?"

Gimli said, "No. What business do you have with it. Your to young to fight."

"Well that may be but you need help and we're offering."

"But kids facing Uruk-hai, it's preposterous.

"We can take care of ourselves. In fact, I could have you hanging by a vine in three seconds."

"That's very likely. You may as well help."

"You should help rally," I began but suddenly a war horn sounded. It wasn't ours.

I ran outside and up Half-blood Hill. I saw a huge host of Orcs that was at least 7,500, just on the horizon. I looked back and saw our force was only 400, with wounded. I went up to a camper and told him, "Go to the entrance to the Labyrinth and send word through the network to San Francisco asking Aragorn for reinforcements. Go. GO!"

He went sprinting down the hill and into the forest. He came back a few minutes later and said that the message was sent. Then we began fortifying the camp. We made it into one big stone fortress with forty feet high walls that were ten feet thick and 200 feet long. It was a large four sided wall with a square in the center filled with huts. The Big House was turned into a tall keep with four stories added on to it, at the edge of the wall with a square ring around it, each side 20 feet long. It was our main command and armory.

I supervised the project and helped haul things up with vines. The fortress was made entirely out of stone that we found in one of the rooms of the Labyrinth. It took eighteen days of back-breaking work to make it near to complete. Halfway through, about a thousand reinforcements came from Aragorn. The leader of the reinforcements was to be Gimli. We only finished building the fortress because the Orcs had waited the whole time for something.

** Review! STILL NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own** Percy Jackson and the Olympians **or **Lord Of The Rings**

**Return of Kronos**

**Ch.5**

**KEY: _emphasis_**,****_thought _**author's note **

** author's note: regular _singing_**

** a/n _Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger. _Aaaahhh! **_PEOPLE_** this is my private time! If I give you something will you come back later? You will? Good. **

It was July 7, 2028, and we were under siege by 7500 Orcs. They cleared a large field of trees and they camped a mile from our fortress. We were almost finished with the fortifications. We knew that there was little chance we would survive. So, we decided to make a stand here. There was two small hopes for us. 1: Aragorn came with Rohirrim 4000 strong at least. Or 2: a tiny hope that the gods would come and save us, but that was very **very** _**very**_ unlikely. So for now it was just us.

July 10, 2028. We finished the fort and await attack but nothing has happened. We sent Percy Jackson a iris message, asking for his help, but he said he and his family are trying to stay hidden.

July 15, 2028. We are running low on supplies even though I am growing crops in a day they aren't enough. The Orcs have circled us and we cannot get out.

July 24, 2028. They tried breaking down the gate but were driven back.

August 12, 2028. I began counting the dead and starving. I calculated that if we let the dying die we would stop starving when we are numbering around 800.

August 28, 2028. I thought about there strategy and I came to the conclusion that they are trying to starve us out but they do not know I can grow food for 800 in a day.

October 17, 2028. I begin to question my sanity. It is maddening this waiting. I'm beginning to want them to kill us instead of the coming winter to.

October 30, 2028. winter is definitely coming. I wish that we saved some firewood so I didn't have to grow trees.

November 3, 2028. three kids of Dionysus snuck through the Orc camp and into the fort. They now help me grow food.

November 28, 2028. I spent some quality time with Kaylie today. She thinks I've been ignoring her.

December 24, 2028. Christmas eve and we are still here.

December 25, 2028. Me and Kaylie spent the whole day together. At the Christmas feast Kaylie heard, for the first time, my favorite songs, such as "Yo Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Rum"* and "Down Under"*. Some Gondorian mages enchanted the songs, so that any time we sung songs, Orcs would have the irresistible urge to dance. Orcs can't sing, but they sure can dance! The guards were laughing real hard by now, and I was about to stop them from continuing laughing, but changed my mind when I saw the Orcs. I can't even describe them.

I stopped reading my journal. It was New Year's Day, 2029 and I couldn't believe that we were still here. I thought that we would be saved or destroyed by now. I was going mad from all this suspense. So I parleyed with their leader.

It turns out that their leader was none other than The Witch-King Of Angmar. Parleying with him was going to be hard. But at least it wasn't Saruman, who would have used his magic to persuade me to do terrible things. But then again, The Witch-King Of Angmar was more intimidating to a person than Saruman. So it really depends on how you look at it.

Parley wasn't very helpful, nor was The Witch-King. I was trying to bargain our way out of the siege. The Witch-King wanted us dead at all costs. His adviser, who was strangely human, tried to tell him that my offers were more than reasonable, but The Witch-King ignored the adviser and swung at me with his sword which I dodged. I responded, "If such is your answer, then any attempt to arrange parley from you, will be met with like answer."

I marched back to the fortress with the sad news. Everyone looked at me expectantly, but there faces saddened as I told what had happened. I saw something in their faces that always shown on the losing side, and I remembered something, something from long ago. A theory of mine about how vigor and hope, helped turn the tide of battle, again and again and again. How having something your fighting for can win wars. I made a decision. We were going to become a country.

**A/N What's that I hear? A twist? Yes, an unlikely one, but one that will work. You will see.**

*Is not owned by me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own** Percy Jackson and the Olympians **or **Lord Of The Rings**

**Return of Kronos**

**Ch.**7

KEY: _emphasis_(in Quotation)_, thought, _author's note, _in quotations=singing_

**A/N: I'm Back! I got something special also... A New Chapter! **

"The thing about the Rohirrim is that they are nigh on fearless when riding in to battle. The way they do not falter is worthy of a lay to be sung by the finest of the bards. They sweep through their enemy like death sweeps over people in a plague, like a wave washes away any trace of foot prints on the shore. You almost feel pity for their enemies for they know they are doomed yet they cannot retaliate for when it crosses their minds it is too late, far too late. As the Rohirrim slaughter through their enemies, the Rohirrim's courage never falters. Nay, it only increases as they see the enemy run from them. But to no avail is their frantic scattering, for they cannot escape. Aye, their enemies cannot escape or fight. They can only die," I muttered, staring as the battle raged on .

Jake stared at me and asked, "Where did this come from?"

I glanced at him and said, before returning my gaze to the battle, "The Rohirrim?"

"No. The way you're acting. Where did _that_ come from?" he asked slightly annoyed.

For once I laughed. Something I hadn't done in a long time. "_That _is how I think. That is what was going through my mind watching the Rohirrim tear apart the Orcs. _That_ is were it came from."

For a long time we sat there overlooking the battle. When I was thoroughly convinced I said, "Well the battles over. Tell King Theoden that we are deep within his debt. Now though, I must retire." With that I staggered to my room and fell asleep on my bed, dreaming of Kaylie.

Unknown to me Kaylie came later that day, and said to me while I was still asleep, "Thank you." Then she kissed me and left.

I woke up hours later when the sun was going down. I saw Chiron looking at me from across the room. He said, "I'm very Grateful for what you have done here." I smiled. "However I want you to give command back to your father." My smile faded.

"But..." I began. "how will Mr. D. maintain the troops, the order, the rum?

"Rum?"

"Aye. We have rum. We've had it since the soldiers joined us, what, a month, 2 months, 10 months ago? Time begins to melt together after being so long in here. It will feel great to stretch again out in the open."

"Well you can start stretching out in the field while we dispose of the bodies." said Mr. D, standing in the door way.

"Yes Father," I said sullenly, for now Father had a large quantity of rum and with the gods still missing, it wouldn't last long. _Wait, if Father is here are the rest of the gods back? It might be safer if I ask Chiron than Father. _As Father left the room, I asked Chiron if we had word of the gods yet.

"No. We found Mr. D. at a party in San Francisco in one of the Gondorian camps. He was drunk,surprisingly on rum."

"Well he better not get into the rum here. It wouldn't be good to be led by a drunk even if that drunk is a god," I said.

"Yes it would be disastrous," Chiron agreed. He left after a minute, and I followed him out the door and I saw the out come of the battle.

Corpses were strewn across a large section of the forest the Orcs had cut down. People were piling and burning the dead, while others helped plant new trees and the Demeter children were trying to make it grow,but the Orc blood was hindering the process. Floyd son of Poseidon was trying to wash away the blood but Orc blood doesn't go away easily.

After doing my part of cleaning the field and planting trees, I went to spy on what was going on at a post-battle meeting. It was taking place in the top floor of the tower that the Big House became. Its members were Chiron Theoden Father Gimli and Aragorn. I grew a vine right up to the top floor and I climbed up it, right outside a window. And then I grew a thick platform for me to stand on. I silently listened to what they were saying.

"I want to talk to the kid. What was his name? Kree! At least he wasn't a drunk fool." a voice said. I recognized it as Gimli's.

"Now, now, be-" I heard a hiccup. "-polite. You don't want to-" hiccup, "-insult a god." That voice was obviously Father's.

"God or not, I want a sober person in command!" This voice was Theoden's.

"Fine. If you want Kree here he is." Father said. Immediately I was pushed trough the window and into the middle of the room by a wall of force. "See? Now what does he have to say about it?"

"I, I... I... I, I..." I stammered.

"I think that you should give him a position as one of the officers. He rightly deserves it," Chiron said.

Gimli said, "I agree."

Theoden agreed as well. Then Aragorn agreed.

Father grumbled, "Fine. But he will start as a lowly captain and work his way up." I turned to leave, "And," he continued, "You're not allowed to leave camp for two weeks. _Now_ you may go."

"Sir?" I asked Father.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I want to make a suggestion about the morale of the troops."

"Go on."

"As you know we achieved a great victory today. However we have actually suffered a decrease in morale because of how close we were to being destroyed. The fact that we needed help also decreased it. Now there are times such as the Revolutionary War when having something to fight for made the troops more efficient and negated the effects of low morale. What I'm proposing is somewhat extreme, but with the gods gone we have no better choice. I propose that we as a whole create a midway between our worlds. I propose we make a new country." With that I finished my speech and I made for the door.

But I left to go to the woods, or what was left.

Nothing eventful happened that week. I stuck with Kaylie most of the time, hugging her, kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own** Percy Jackson and the Olympians **or **Lord Of The Rings**

**Return of Kronos**

**Ch.**7

KEY: _emphasis_(in Quotation)_, thought, _author's note, _in quotations=singing_

**A/N: I'm Back! I got something special also... A New Chapter! **

"The thing about the Rohirrim is that they are nigh on fearless when riding in to battle. The way they do not falter is worthy of a lay to be sung by the finest of the bards. They sweep through their enemy like death sweeps over people in a plague, like a wave washes away any trace of foot prints on the shore. You almost feel pity for their enemies for they know they are doomed yet they cannot retaliate for when it crosses their minds it is too late, far too late. As the Rohirrim slaughter through their enemies, the Rohirrim's courage never falters. Nay, it only increases as they see the enemy run from them. But to no avail is their frantic scattering, for they cannot escape. Aye, their enemies cannot escape or fight. They can only die," I muttered, staring as the battle raged on .

Jake stared at me and asked, "Where did this come from?"

I glanced at him and said, before returning my gaze to the battle, "The Rohirrim?"

"No. The way you're acting. Where did _that_ come from?" he asked slightly annoyed.

For once I laughed. Something I hadn't done in a long time. "_That _is how I think. That is what was going through my mind watching the Rohirrim tear apart the Orcs. _That_ is were it came from."

For a long time we sat there overlooking the battle. When I was thoroughly convinced I said, "Well the battles over. Tell King Theoden that we are deep within his debt. Now though, I must retire." With that I staggered to my room and fell asleep on my bed, dreaming of Kaylie.

Unknown to me Elaine came later that day, and said to me while I was still asleep, "Thank you." Then she kissed me and left.

I woke up hours later when the sun was going down. I saw Chiron looking at me from across the room. He said, "I'm very Grateful for what you have done here." I smiled. "However I want you to give command back to your father." My smile faded.

"But..." I began. "how will Mr. D. maintain the troops, the order, the rum?

"Rum?"

"Aye. We have rum. We've had it since the soldiers joined us, what, a month, 2 months, 10 months ago? Time begins to melt together after being so long in here. It will feel great to stretch again out in the open."

"Well you can start stretching out in the field while we dispose of the bodies." said Mr. D, standing in the door way.

"Yes Father," I said sullenly, for now Father had a large quantity of rum and with the gods still missing, it wouldn't last long. _Wait, if Father is here are the rest of the gods back? It might be safer if I ask Chiron than Father. _As Father left the room, I asked Chiron if we had word of the gods yet.

"No. We found Mr. D. at a party in San Francisco in one of the Gondorian camps. He was drunk,surprisingly on rum."

"Well he better not get into the rum here. It wouldn't be good to be led by a drunk even if that drunk is a god," I said.

"Yes it would be disastrous," Chiron agreed. He left after a minute, and I followed him out the door and I saw the out come of the battle.

Corpses were strewn across a large section of the forest the Orcs had cut down. People were piling and burning the dead, while others helped plant new trees and the Demeter children were trying to make it grow,but the Orc blood was hindering the process. Floyd son of Poseidon was trying to wash away the blood but Orc blood doesn't go away easily.

After doing my part of cleaning the field and planting trees, I went to spy on what was going on at a post-battle meeting. It was taking place in the top floor of the tower that the Big House became. Its members were Chiron Theoden Father Gimli and Aragorn. I grew a vine right up to the top floor and I climbed up it, right outside a window. And then I grew a thick platform for me to stand on. I silently listened to what they were saying.

"I want to talk to the kid. What was his name? Kree! At least he wasn't a drunk fool." a voice said. I recognized it as Gimli's.

"Now, now, be-" I heard a hiccup. "-polite. You don't want to-" hiccup, "-insult a god." That voice was obviously Father's.

"God or not, I want a sober person in command!" This voice was Theoden's.

"Fine. If you want Kree here he is." Father said. Immediately I was pushed trough the window and into the middle of the room by a wall of force. "See? Now what does he have to say about it?"

"I, I... I... I, I..." I stammered.

"I think that you should give him a position as one of the officers. He rightly deserves it," Chiron said.

Gimli said, "I agree."

Theoden agreed as well. Then Aragorn agreed.

Father grumbled, "Fine. But he will start as a lowly captain and work his way up." I turned to leave, "And," he continued, "You're not allowed to leave camp for two weeks. _Now_ you may go."

"Sir?" I asked Father.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I want to make a suggestion about the morale of the troops."

"Go on."

"As you know we achieved a great victory today. However we have actually suffered a decrease in morale because of how close we were to being destroyed. The fact that we needed help also decreased it. Now there are times such as the Revolutionary War when having something to fight for made the troops more efficient and negated the effects of low morale. What I'm proposing is somewhat extreme, but with the gods gone we have no better choice. I propose that we as a whole create a midway between our worlds. I propose we make a new country." With that I finished my speech and I made for the door.

I left to go to the woods, or what was left.

Nothing eventful happened that week. I stuck with Elaine most of the time, hugging her, and kissing her.


End file.
